fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaneda Otsuki
Powers and Abilities: Tier: 7-B | 6-B | 5-C | 3-B/3-A | 2-B | 2-A | 2-A Name: Kaneda Otsuki Origin : PRIDE Gender: Male Classification: Fallen Archangel Age: at least 3000+ years old, seems like 30+. Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Speed, Durability, Swordsman, Flight, Able to create vacuum cuts, Intangible to humans | Summon Angels or demons, precognition, Telekinesis, Alter Senses, cause earthquakes, Summon massively huge Armageddon Meteors, Control Minds (Has made many Super genius Moon Level demons attack themselves), Induce Pain (can make Moon level demons commit suicide due to massive pain), Instantaneous Placement (summon/teleport himself anywhere in a planetary range | Galaxy+ range) Mid-Level Reality Warping, must kill him in dozens of alternative universes in order to completely kill him, cross dimensions, time travel, Can summon the strongest demons and angels that were killed since ever to fight for him until their or his death, Limited Non-corporeal form (has a time limit of 10 minutes, due to massive power use) Weaknesses: If his sword remains unsealed for a long time, his power drains out, becoming unable to fight. Extended use of Samael's Gauntlet may corrupt his soul, slowly turning him into a feral demon. "Can" (his morals) only use Oraculum when outside the planet, otherwise his power alone would destroy it Destructive Capacity: at least''' Town Level+, likely City Level+''' (Punched a demon so hard that he crossed a city, going through hundreds of buildings and skyscrapers made out of titanium) | Country Level+ (Effortlessly split and vaporized a colossal demon) | Multi-Continent Level+ (Threw minor continental plates to the sky, hyped out thousands of Island Level demons in hell with one slash, overwhelmed Baphomet) likely Planetary Environmental Destruction '(can summon dozens of massive 10 km wide meteors) | '''Star Level+ '(Slashed through a star throw at him) '''| Galaxy Level+ (managed to wound Oraculum X Azreal's hand with unreleased Seumur) | Ranges from Universe to Multiverse+ (Effortlessly defeated Oraculum X Azreal) Range: '''Hundred of kilometers | Much, much higher with other powers/equipments '''Speed: At least Hypersonic, |''' Massively Hypersonic+''' (dodged thousands of attacks from Samael) likely''' Sub-Relativistic''' |''' FTL''' (Able to track and dodge attacks from Baphomet)| Massively FTL (Crossed planets in seconds fighting along with 4 S-Ranked Demons) much higher with Instantaneous Placement | MFTL+ (Hundreds of Billions of times FTL), Omnipresent with Instantaneous Placement Durability: City Level+ | Island level+, likely Country Level+ (survived a punch's shockwave from Samael, in which he destroyed multiple mountains and land masses) |''' Continental''' Level+ (Survived several attacks from Baphomet) | Star Level+, Solar System Level '''(when using along with Samael's Gauntlet and Unreleased Seamur), '''Galaxy Level+ by powerscaling | Universe level, Multiverse by power scaling Lifting Strength: Class G | Class T | Class Z | Higher '| Even higher' Striking Striking: Class PJ, Class EX, Class EZ, Class XMJ, Much higher Stamina: Extremely High, fought for years without tiring | Likely infinite with Oraculum Intelligence: '''Super Genius, created plans to destroy armies of demons in front of him with fractions of seconds left to think '''Standard Equipment : His sword Seumur | Samael's Gauntlet | Oraculum and Oraculum X Intelligence: '''Super Genius, created plans to destroy armies of demons in front of him with fractions of seconds left to think Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Paleae : Kaneda swings his sword at massive speeds, creating a colossal vacuum cut that can split countries apart - Apparet : Summons a army composed of the strongest demons and angels that were killed since ever, they will fight for him until his / their death - Saemur : His sword, forged with Hephaestus's blood and holy metal.It's 5 foot tall with golden ornaments on the hilt. Has it's power sealed to prevent humanity death from Aeilorm exposure * Aeilorm (Energy): The energy that the angels and demons use to combat, comes from unknown sources. Some say it's from the center of galaxies, other from dark matter and anti-matter. Unconsciously, only 10% of Aeilorm can be used by someone's soul, otherwise they would be breaking The 7 Zenial Rules * Unsealed : Saying the word "Vastat" unseals the sword, the energy liberated from it is immense and should vaporize anything (including landscape and living cells, can also ignite the atmosphere) closer than 10 km radius, increases his physical stats. - Instantaneous Placement : Summons himself anywhere he wants, in a planetary scale; Much, much higher with Oraculum - Samael's Gauntlet : Acquired after Kaneda defeated the demon Samael, it has environmental attributes and can bring armageddon to earth, he can make a much better use with it than Samael. * Patiuntur : Induce massive pain into anyone, but may be useless on enemies above Moon Level * Ultra Patiuntur : The Ultimate stage of patiuntur, in which the user can inflict excruciating pain in anyone he wants to, but breaking the 7 Zenial's rules - Oraculum : A magical gem implanted to the heart which unlocks his soul to use 100% of Aeirlorm, becoming a minor god. Massively increases his physical stats, and gives him many strong powers, the higher his skills, the stronger the Oraculum - Oraculum X : An ever stronger version of Oraculum created by the Demon Goddess Eyleen, but it breaks the universal "7 Zenial Rules" '''Key: Proditionem Arc | Great Lord Arc | New Dimension Arc | Armageddon Arc | Rebirth of the Gods Arc Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Transcendents Category:Reality Warpers